


Living Room

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon





	Living Room

You peered from the door frame, seeing Junkrat snoozing and sprawled on the bed. You smile at his adorable face but retreating back into the couch in the living room, climbing onto Roadhog lap as he looked at you.

“Yeah, he's asleep” you gave a smile as you slightly straddle his lap, Giving him shy eyes. He lifted his mask to revealed those sexy scarred lips of his. He kissed you passionately, and you returned the kiss. Feeling the warmth between both of your lips, you gave small pecks whenever you both stopped for breaths. He grabbed your ass as he gave a shake making you giggle and squish his cheeks a bit.

“My precious piggy” You smiled widely at him as he oinked for you to emphasize that. He hugged you tightly as he roamed his large hands on your body, feeling your shoulders, your skin soft, your butt crack and your body frame. He groaned next to your ear as you leaned back and smirked at him. 

“Getting hard there big boy?” You said as you try to get a good look at him but he simply cupped his lips and looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up as his hard boner is pressed against your sweet ass. He looked back and gave a revealing toothy grin.  
“I'm going to make you squirm” he spoke softly, his breath hitting your face as he looks down at you. Pinning you to the floor, the TV giving out the only light source it has in the dark living room. Roadhog tore your tank top, then your shorts. Leaving you with your panties and bra, Roadhog noticed them being a pig theme. He leaned back to give your body a whole look while you simply lay there in a relax position.  
“Surprise ♡,” you said in a cheery manner. You raised your arms, welcoming him to embrace you as you spread your legs also ready for his “partner”. Roadhog gave a small gasp before he dives in, hugged you with one arm while he slipped his pants just enough to release his harden cock.

“So beautiful…” He spoke in a raspy groan, tickled your neck with his breath and his oinking noises he made quietly. You giggled and squirmed underneath as Roadhog unhooked his arm around you to pull your panties to the side for his large girth with the other hand holding his base. You gulped and sit up with your elbows as you watched him just in time to plunge you deeply and stretching you out. You groan of the feeling of pain beginning to emerge at your crotch area but then subsiding quickly, you lay back down as you gave small scratches to his hands that are rested at your waist. Have you filled in him, he pulled back to slap it right back in there. You gave a gasp at that one and cupped your mouth as Roadhog easily popped out your breasts from your pig theme bra.

“I love making your titties bounce like that” he pointed out from the rough slow pace fucking. He reaches with one hand to grope it while letting the other one bounce freely. You breathe in an even pace as you feel your pussy being invaded from every movement he makes in you. His belly fat on you as he bumped into you, now starting a quicker pace. He groaned as he looked down at every thrust he makes, seeing your juices coaxing him more. He moaned your name in a bliss of this nice fuckin pace. You grunted as your thrust back to create more friction. He panted and gasp of his cock surrounded by your tight wet hole. He began to cupped his lover mouth as he mercilessly pounded into them suddenly. Your eyes widen a bit before closing them as trying to wrapping your legs around him and pulled him in. He scooted closer, closing any negative space between as he is now bending over, breathing, sweating and giving you his wonderful pig noises quietly and privately to you. You hear it in happiness and seeing his worn lips twitch, licking them and smirking as he groaned close to you. You clawed his arms as your breath heightened and so does Roadhog. He licked your sweats as he bit your ear and drove yours over the edge. Not being able to make a noise cause of Roadhog large hand, you arch slightly and breath through your nose heavily, cumming with a tiny squeal. Roadhog moaned out your name in happiness as he spilled his semen on you. Stopping his movement as he finished emptying his seed in you. Both of you kept it like that for a moment, hot sticky sweaty bodies clung together, enjoying the warmth on each other's chests. Roadhog gave a huffed and kisses your Jawline then your lips gently and lovely.

“I love you ((S/O name))” he pulled back as you look at him pulling his mask, giving you his full facial features. You only got a second to look at his happy grateful features he has for you. You're frozen for a moment until you hear a zipper zipped in and large arms lifting your body from the ground. You fixed your bra and panties at the mean time and didn't mind the sweaty thighs plus flushed body. He carried you to the bedroom as he pointed you to stay and went into the closet. He took out a large T-Shirt of a cute pink pastel pig and put it on you gently. You were blushing but he climbed onto the bed and so do you. Being careful of not waking up Junkrat. You hugged him tightly as he curled up beside you, clinging to you.

“I love you more Roadhog” you whisper to him as he did rumble a quite oink, going to a deep sleep with you.


End file.
